Higgins Haven 1984 5:41 pm
by GoldRedeemer
Summary: My idea of what went on at the cabin with Chris, while Vera and Shelly are at the side market dealing with the three bikers. I don't own any of the characters.


"Hey, Chris. How about we jump into our bathing suits and go for a swim." Debbie stood near her best friend, close to the cabin. " It'll clear your mind." Chris placed her hands on her hips as a late afternoon breeze swept through her long brown hair. "I think I'll take that swim tomorrow," she said. " I want to spend some time with Rick, and talk to him." Debbie could only shrug. "Suit yourself, kiddo." Debbie turned and headed toward the cabin porch. "You need anything, just let me know, hun." Chris smiled, watching as the other young woman walked inside. Chris stood alone as the sky began to change color to a bluish pink. She smiled. It made her feel better, but only slightly. All of a sudden,Chris felt a chill about her that she did not like whatsoever. She turned and approached the main cabin entrance with her bare arms folded about her.

Chris decided to get a quick shower before getting her evening started with Rick. She felt happy and more secure having him around. She surely appreciated him being somewhat patient with her about moving too quickly. Afterall, Rick had no idea about what had happened to her, two years prior. Chris decided to herself that she would tell him. Later.

Chris entered her parents bedroom and began unpacking her duffel bag for the weekend. She produced a pair of navy blue Cherokee jeans, a sky blue sweater, and a brand new pair of running sneakers. Chris had specifically packed them for a valid reason, thinking back to her encounter on her last visit to Higgins Haven. She had been wearing snowboots, which Chris could not run away from her attacker very well in. Just in case something did in fact happen this time, which would be pretty ironic, Chris could have a better chance at escaping. There was no reason to believe that mysterious man would not show up again. Chris sighed as she gatheredup her clothing and duffel bag. She headed upstairs by the spiral staircase.

Everyone else was either outside or in their rooms. Chris could hear a couple of voices outside. Chuck and Chili. She grinned as the pungent aroma of their herbal essense filled her nostrils. Chris continued up the staircase and entered the hallway where the single bathroom of the cabin was located. She entered and shut the door behind her, locking it.

Chris stood in front of the mirror above the bathroom sink. She removed her hair clip and began to brush her long brown tresses. Feeling a bit more refreshed after a shower, Chris glared at her reflection and tried to smile. "Everything will be fine. I can do this." She pushed at the sleeves of her sweater. "I'm going to have a great night with Rick." Chris finally managed a smile and felt her nerves begin to calm. She had people around her, and this was only a weekend visit. A very brief visit. Nothing bad would happen.

Chris left the bathroom and headed back downstairs to her parent's room. She hung her pink pants and blouse in a nearby closet, along with her duffel bag. After that,Chris turned and sat on a bed, her thoughts now shifting back to her parents. She had been instructed by her mother to call once she and her friends had arrived to the cabin. Chris sighed, dreading the thought. She really didn't feel like being lectured again about being careful. However, Chris reached for an ancient looking telephone on a nearby nightstand. The phones had been turned back on during her stay in case of an emergency. She removed the receiver and dialed a number.

"Not too bad," Chris said aloud. The conversation had been brief, with her mother only telling her to be safe and stay close to her friends. If the stay at the vacationing cabin had been any longer than just a couple of days, her parents would not have allowed it. So, a weekend stay was acceptable. Chris stood up from the bed, stretching a bit, and exited the room.

"Hello there." Rick sat on one of the living room sofas, one leg crossed over the other. He grinned at Chris, stunned by her beauty, which she didn't seem to think much of at all. Chris was a humble, modest woman. Rick loved that about her.

Chris smiled and sat down next to him, folding her hands into her lap. "Lets go for a ride in your Bug," she stated jokingly. She was serious, but just being silly about it. Rick could only grin and ask where they were going. "Just away for awhile." Chris shifted in her seat. "I know that you may have some questions." Rick looked toward the floor, for a moment. "Yeah." He sat wondering what could be bothering her. He could tell that she was feeling a little nervous about something. But what? Rick's feelings for Chris were quite strong, so he continued to have patience. The time would come and all questions would eventually be answered.

In the dusty space of the dim barn, a rough looking hand pushed at one of the large double doors. The owner of the hand peered out into the late summer afternoon, watching a group of people gathered around a cream colored VW Bug parked in front of the cabin. Jason Voorhees watched from his partial concealment. If one of the vacationers had turned and looked toward the barn, he could have been seen. The killer was holding the door wide open! Jason could hear the people talking, but it didn't matter to him what the details of the conversation were. Besides, the words were not clear due to the distance between his position in the barn and the vacationers.

Soon only four people stood outside of the two story cabin as Jason observed silently. Four had gone inside, while the other four, separated in two pairs, spoke amongst each other. He glared at the young woman wearing a bright blue sweater, talking to a tall young man before her. After a brief moment, the two got into the Bug and left together. Opportunity to claim them would come later. Especially the woman. Jason recognized her, remembering that the area of where he had seen Chris for the first time was not terribly far away. If the two young people stayed away long enough, Jason planned on having the welcome back mat all rolled out, decorated and bloody, just for them, once they returned.


End file.
